


I do, or do I?

by JPXFRD614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614
Summary: Baekhyun wants a spring wedding. His wish is Yixing's command. Baekhyun also wants both of them to wear flower crowns during the wedding. Yixing says- Wait , what?





	I do, or do I?

Baekhyun said he wanted a marriage proposal just like from the movies, so Yixing complied by watching some movies. He thought the scene from _my best friend’s wedding_ was great — it’s not like he didn’t want Julianne and Michael to end up together — but still, he thought it would be romantic to ask Baekhyun out of nowhere while he’s on a train and his boyfriend would have no choice but to shout his “ _yes_ ” and the crowd would go “ _awww_ ”. It was a good plan since Baekhyun really loved romance movies and would probably notice the scene. Also, it really wouldn’t cost that much since they were only on a subway, but he forgot subways were different from trains in the 90s. Because when he shouted “ _marry me!_ ”, the train was already halfway out of the station, and the commuters looked at him weirdly. He also left behind a confused Baekhyun on why the hell he asked to get sent off at the subway. 

Yixing did all he could do just to make his proposal special. He tried putting lights on a rooftop but there was a storm. He tried putting the ring on a drink but it got sent off to a different table. He tried everything but it was either interrupted or his plan went horribly wrong. So one night, when they were out with their friends and Baekhyun was all silly like his usual self, making everybody laugh and Yixing head over the hills for him, Yixing was not able to stop the sudden thought inside his head.

“So I said, that must be one hell of a boat!” Baekhyun said and made everybody piss themselves from laughing too much.

Baekhyun was already intoxicated from some glasses of wine, with his face all red and oily. Yixing sat beside him, admiring how even with his wasted state, Baekhyun still looked so beautiful. He loved the way Baekhyun’s eyes went crescents whenever he smiled or laughed. Yixing loved the way his boisterous laugh could also make everyone laugh. He was so in love with Baekhyun that time that the only thing inside his head was to never let the man go. He wouldn’t mind waking up everyday with that pretty face. He wouldn’t mind listening to his stories for years. He wouldn’t mind being with him till the day he dies. 

So he said _fuck it_ and right in the middle of him and everyone laughing, he blurted

“hahaha you’re so funny, I love you, please marry me!”

Everyone abruptly stopped laughing and suddenly all eyes were on him, all wide in shock. Well, not everyone because Baekhyun’s guffaw could still be heard. It was a few seconds before the small intoxicated man’s laughter died down, then instantly snapped his head towards Yixing beside him, who was already pulling out a ring from his pocket — yes, he keeps it in his pocket in case of emergencies such as blurting out his proposal. 

Baekhyun gasped and had his mouth open just like everybody else. Just blinking at Yixing who was struggling to reach the ring at the bottom of his pocket. 

“Did you just ask me to marry you?” Baekhyun whispered, suddenly shy incase he heard Yixing wrong. 

Yixing gave up and just stood up from his seat to reach the ring. When he successfully did, he pulled it out and gave Baekhyun a small smile.

“Yes” Yixing answered breathily, nervousness slowly crept inside his stomach. He slowly got down on one knee and raised the ring towards Baekhyun. “I’m asking you to marry me.”

It might not be from the movies or it might be the least romantic way of proposing, but at least he got the only thing he’s wishing for and that is Baekhyun’s 

“Hell yeah, I’ll marry you!”

—

The date came sooner as Yixing expected, because — a little bit — unfortunately he proposed in January and Baekhyun wanted a spring wedding. Now they’ve only got four months to prepare everything.

So far, they already have a wedding coordinator, and it took them freaking two weeks to choose one. Baekhyun said he wanted to work with someone who had the same taste as him, who would get along with him and probably someone who would only agree to everything he said. So they chose, Junmyeon and his services, but — a little bit — unfortunately, the guy was a bit weird.

“So you would like the wedding to be on the thirtieth of April?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun and Yixing sat inside an office painted with bright pink color. It was decorated with pictures of Junmyeon’s previous clients. What’s weird was the wedding pictures of the obviously photoshopped faces of celebrities. 

“Yes, it is the greatest time of the season, isn’t it?” Baekhyun said. Yixing smiled when he saw how Baekhyun looked so excited. It made him don’t mind having only four months to prepare, if it meant making Baekhyun that excited and happy. 

“It really is! The sakura trees will be on its peak and the wind will bring the greatest rain of flower petals. It will be so beautiful and romantic.” The coordinator had a dreamy look on his eyes. “So we’ll book the alibaba hotel function room one?” and the dreamy look was suddenly gone, replaced by a creepy smile and an arched eyebrow. 

Yixing’s calm imagination of the said rain of flower petal in his head was interrupted with what Junmyeon just said. _Function room?!_ He just pictured the fucking beautiful sakura trees on his wedding and now this man was asking if they’d like an _indoor_ venue?!

What’s worse was when Baekhyun giddily said

“Definitely!” 

“Wait, that’s an indoor venue. B, I thought you would want an outdoor venue since you wanted a spring wedding.” Yixing said. 

“Yes I did, but the function room was just for the ceremony. I was thinking we will reserve the whole Frasia garden for the reception.” Baekhyun said and Yixing suddenly felt dizzy.

It’s not like he didn’t have a budget for this wedding, because he wouldn’t propose in the first place, but reserving two venues and one of them a whole garden that was a known tourist spot?! 

Well, there goes his five-year-savings. 

 

They met four years ago on a mutual friend’s birthday. Yixing was still an intern from his law firm and Baekhyun was already a choreographer back then. Their jobs and personalities opposed each other so much that they were called as the couple who proved opposites really do attract. 

Once, Baekhyun asked Yixing why he chose him in the first place and Yixing replied “My whole life I’ve been this stern person who was always serious or had no expression or feelings at all, then I met you and I realized, I wouldn’t mind having a living sun by my side to always brighten my day and never fail to make me smile.”

Baekhyun cried that night, but when Yixing asked why he also chose him, Baekhyun replied “I mean… have you seen yourself? You’re _hot_ ”

Yixing laughed so hard that night and realized they really are meant for each other. They were perfectly balanced, one to make you cry and one to make you laugh.

—

Two weeks after choosing venues, they were scheduled to choose a wedding cake. Unfortunately, Yixing couldn’t pull out of his work early because of some potential partners coming by, so he told Baekhyun to choose without him.

After dealing with everything at work, he decided to stop by the store and see what Baekhyun chose since his boyfriend was still there.

Even after almost missing the whole cake tasting and all, Baekhyun still greeted him with a bright smile. Though he pouted cutely at first, it was instantly gone after seeing Yixing exhausted.

“I thought you won’t be coming.” Baekhyun said, standing in the middle of an elegant and grand pastry shop. He was stuffing some cheese cakes into his mouth, all while the owner keeps taking out more cakes for Baekhyun to taste.

“I found a way out, so here I am. You’re still choosing cakes?” Yixing asked and gave Baekhyun a kiss.

“No, I already chose a cake. I’m just eating free samples.” Baekhyun grinned.

“Hey B! this place is so cool, the baker at the back gave me more choco- Yixing!” a loud and deep voice boomed through the whole shop.

Yixing sighed after seeing his fiancé’s best friend who’s very childish, Chanyeol.

The two were roommates before and they’ve come a long way, so that’s the reason why he was going to be Baekhyun’s best man. It wasn’t that Yixing hated the guy, it’s just that, besides being childish, he’s also kind of an idiot.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol those are not chocolates! Those are ceramic cake toppers! Stop eating that!” Baekhyun shouted.

Yixing waved at him as Chanyeol spit out the cake topper.

They all stared at him in disgust for a couple of seconds before Yixing brought back his attention to Baekhyun. 

“So, may I know what cake we’ll be having?” he asked. 

Baekhyun smiled and giggled. “Oh you’re gonna like it.” 

The owner took out a book full of pictures of cakes. She stopped in the middle, showing a picture of a white pretty cake with... _eight layers?!_

“Woah!” Yixing half shouted. 

“I know, pretty isn’t it?” Baekhyun said. 

“Ye-yeah, but that’s _eight_ layers.” Yixing was so surprised he cannot take his eyes off the picture. The only thing that was going on his mind was, it’s eight layers,it’s gonna cost him his whole month salary and it’s gonna give their guests a diabetes. 

“Yes, it’s simple and elegant but it’s still _grand_.” Baekhyun said excitedly. 

“Yes...B can we talk for a moment?” Yixing signaled for them to go outside. 

“Well, we can talk here. Why?” Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest, excitement obviously gone. 

Yixing sighed and wanted to roll his eyes but he knew if he did, he would get in big trouble. So right in front of the owner and his fiancé’s weird friend, he said his thoughts. 

“I don’t think we need that much of a cake.” Yixing said. He was kind of expecting for Baekhyun to be mad but surprisingly, his boyfriend suddenly looked sad. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, his voice was faint. 

That’s when Yixing noticed his boyfriend was guilt tripping him and it was damn working. 

“I mean, eight layers? I don’t even think we can afford that cake.” Yixing said. 

The owner raised her eyebrows and walked away by going inside the kitchen, while Chanyeol pretended to look around. 

“Well, don’t you want our wedding to look great?” Baekhyun said. 

“I do, I want our wedding to look great it’s just that…” Yixing sighed “the guests aren’t just gonna look on the cake. If we put all our money on an eight tiered cake, we wouldn’t have enough for our…” his voice died down for a second when he can’t come up with something to change his fiancé’s mind. 

“For your gold teeth?” Chanyeol intervened. 

“What?! No!” Yixing grimaced with how dumb the guy said. Yixing was so confused on why the hell did Chanyeol think he was gonna say ‘gold teeth’. 

Baekhyun only stared at him with no expression on his face. 

Yixing looked around and caught the sight of the cake topper Chanyeol ate. 

“Uhm..we aren’t gonna have enough money for our suits! Yeah, that’s right! People are going to look at us first, right?” Yixing said.

Baekhyun sighed. “Okay” 

Yixing never felt so relieved that his excuse really convinced Baekhyun. 

“But at least let us have seven layers” Baekhyun continued. Yixing’s frown came back but only now he realized it’s a negotiation. 

“How about three?” He offered. 

“Six ” Baekhyun said.

“What?! You only down one? Okay, let’s have Four?” Yixing asked. “Please?” 

Baekhyun didn’t said anything for a moment and it only made Yixing nervous. 

He didn’t want to upset Baekhyun. The truth was, if possible he would really like to give Baekhyun everything he wanted because that would make him happy and happy Baekhyun meant happier him. It’s just that, Yixing would like more to _just_ marry Baekhyun. 

“Okay fine” 

 

Their relationship was never all smooth and sweet, just like everybody else they go through a rough road all the time. Yixing remembered their second anniversary when they both decided to live in together. 

It was a huge step for them especially that one of them needed to adjust because of their workplaces. If Baekhyun moved in with Yixing, the studio he worked in would be two trains and a bus away, and if Yixing moved in with Baekhyun, he would go through a thirty-minute bus ride and an hour in a cab because of the traffic. 

But at that time, Yixing was aiming for a promotion, so he couldn’t afford going in late everyday. 

Baekhyun was fine with moving in with him it at first, they were happily living together, all excited, sweet and domestic; until Baekhyun got tired of coming home all drained and in a mood, until Yixing got tired of them fighting every night and with him being so guilty about forcing Baekhyun to do something he wasn’t really happy about. 

They made some sacrifices, and one of that was so they can prevent ruining their relationship. Wrong timing was inevitable but they could always make it work. They always do. 

Baekhyun moved out and back to his old apartment. Nothing has changed, they would still have time for each other, the fights happened less often, and the domesticity was never gone. 

They made it work, and they also proved that time works in mysterious ways because just a month before Yixing proposed, he got transferred near Baekhyun’s place.

—

Yixing was all tired and frustrated after a court hearing when everything didn’t go as he planned. The case was just getting worse, and the last thing he wanted was to upset his boss and put in another lawyer on the case.

He was sweating all over when he reached the boutique. Baekhyun was already there and their suits were already prepared and ready for them to try. 

“Oh my, what happened? Did Ms.Naomi didn’t follow through again?” Baekhyun said when he caught sight of Yixing all drained and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“If ever I lose my job would you still marry me and feed me?” Yixing tried joking. 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Of course, if you don’t mind living in a dance studio.” 

Yixing smiled, now he didn’t feel _that_ exhausted.

The couch in the middle of the boutique was a present from heaven when he sat down and almost fell asleep. Surprisingly, all of the exhaustion, and sleepiness suddenly went away when their suits was brought out. 

When he said surprised, he meant literally.

Yixing shot up from the couch when he saw the suits. It wasn’t totally the suits, the suits looked really great, but the thing on top of the mannequins. 

“A-are those fo-flowers crowns?” Yixing stuttered as heat came in his stomach. He didn’t know why but he suddenly got the urge to hide somewhere, like there’s nothing left in him but embarrassment, or maybe he was just over reacting. 

Or was he? 

“Yes! I thought, since I badly want a spring wedding, the flower crowns would bring more spring aura during the ceremony.” Baekhyun said so proudly and excitedly. 

Yixing sighed, here they go again. Baekhyun would get upset again if he ever said no. He already said no to the eight tiered cake, how could he ever stop this madness over spring and sakura?

Maybe if he could find an excuse again like what he did with the eight tiered cake, then maybe there would still be a way out for the flower crown. 

“Uhm, are those sakura? Isn’t it like..illegal to cut them?” Yixing said and instantly regretted saying it, after Baekhyun’s smile disappeared and one of his eyebrows raised. 

Yixing didn’t want to panic but he just made his fiancé looked really stupid, didn’t he?

“Uhm I mean…I uhh... I thought we were never allowed to pick sakuras. So stupid of me.” he faked a chuckle. 

Baekhyun didn’t said anything for a few moments. Until he sighed and when he looked up, his eyes were all glossy and Yixing never felt so guilty. 

“You didn’t like it? It’s alright, you don’t have to say it.” Baekhyun said with a shaky voice and started pushing the mannequins away. 

Yixing quickly went over to him but he was gently pushed away by his fiancé’s hands. 

“It’s okay, you can still choose some other suits here-” Baekhyun said and almost choked with his own words. 

“No, no, no, the suits are great. I really like them, they’re beautiful. I didn’t say I didn’t liked them.” he tried to repair some of the damage, but he guessed he was never good at that because it totally backfired. 

“Yeah, it’s just the flower crowns.” Baekhyun looked up at him, and it just made what he was feeling a lot worse. “I’m sorry I didn’t think through this. You’re right, we’d look stupid with them.” 

“What?! No, I didn’t-” he was cut off with Baekhyun storming away. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” 

 

The first time he thought of marrying Baekhyun was a very crucial time in their relationship, it was only their sixth month and Baekhyun’s ex just showed up and was winning him back. Yixing knew he only wanted to do it because he was jealous and he didn’t want to do that to Baekhyun. He didn’t want to just tie Baekhyun up because he’s being possessive, so he dismissed the thought.

The second time it happened, they were on a christmas party at Yixing’s firm. The jukebox was playing _the way you look tonight_ and the senior lawyers took over the dance floor, then Yixing saw Baekhyun chatting with some of Yixing’s colleagues like he has been their friend for a very long time. That time he realized, Baekhyun really was the crowd’s darling. His charm was inevitable and his laugh was contagious, Yixing’s lucky he got to keep all that just for himself.

Yixing didn’t notice he was staring until Baekhyun made everyone around him laugh again before standing up and walking towards the dance floor. Yixing was even surprised when his boyfriend greeted Mrs. Lee of HR who everybody knows was a huge terror. Baekhyun said something to her that Yixing didn’t hear, but — again — Yixing was even more surprised when Mrs. Lee started dancing with Baekhyun. Yixing chuckled with how good his boyfriend was, because he was the only person who could dance the scary woman of the firm.

Baekhyun whispered something to Mrs. Lee that made the woman smile. She said something back that made Baekhyun laugh. 

Baekhyun’s laugh sounded so beautiful that time, his hair falls stubbornly on his face, his eyes so small with how big his smile was. Baekhyun was literally lighting the whole place up. He also kinda surprised the whole place for being the only person who could make Mrs.Lee smile.

He didn’t know why but that time, Yixing cannot take his eyes off Baekhyun. He didn’t know who was luckier, was it Baekhyun? Because he has that abundance of charm in him that everybody wanted a second with him. Or was it him because he could have Baekhyun all the time and all on his own. He knew people like Baekhyun only come once in a lifetime and he would never take the risk of losing him. 

Yixing almost teared up at that time, after realizing how lucky he was to have Baekhyun. To have someone who’s his best friend, his life saver and his partner. He was so lucky to have Baekhyun, he would rather grow old just dancing with him to old jukebox songs. 

Then his thought was interrupted with Baekhyun suddenly appearing in front of him. “Let’s dance, they’re playing my favorite song.” 

Yixing noticed _everybody loves somebody_ on the background but somehow, it faded away, along with the other people and then everything was just a big blur, except for Baekhyun. 

He was the only one Yixing saw that night. 

And when Yixing stood up to dance with Baekhyun, he also kept in his mind to buy a ring tomorrow.

—

A loud thud was heard throughout the whole hall. Yixing just came out of his boss’ office, all red and mad after hearing they already added up another lawyer to his case. He wanted to throw his things on top of his desk, he wanted to slam the door, but he wasn’t the one to lash out whenever he’s mad. He always kept his anger inside, that’s why he always looked like he got it all together, but not really.

He wanted to bail the rest of the day, but he still needed to go to the restaurant and help Baekhyun with the preparations for the rehearsal dinner the day after tomorrow. He already messed up with the flower crowns, he didn’t want to upset Baekhyun more.  
Yixing arrived at the restaurant all quiet even after being greeted by Baekhyun who was all bubbly. 

They made up after all the flower crown fiasco. Yixing apologized and Baekhyun accepted. They would never let the wedding be affected by just a mere flower crown. Wouldn’t they?

“So we’ll have the rehearsal dinner here.” Junmyeon said as they walk in the middle of Frasia Garden. 

Yixing wanted to say Baekhyun was right with the garden — it really was beautiful especially at night with all the lights hanging. It looked fantastic with the sakura trees illumined brightly and some of its petals falling down, creating a rain of flower — but he remembered how much it cost.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yes it is.” yixing smiled at him, to at least let Baekhyun know he’s not against it. 

“So each table can fit ten guests. We’ll have five tables here, three there…” Junmyeon started explaining and pointing all around the garden. Both of them was just nodding since they weren’t seeing any problem with anything, until Junmyeon continued. “And we’ll have the remaining twelve tables scattered here in the middle.” 

Yixing was startled with what he just heard. 

“Wait, so each table have ten guests? And you mentioned about twenty tables?” Yixing frowned, and he was getting furious. 

“Uhm..yes-” Junmyeon answered nervously. 

“So that’s about...two hundred guests?!” Yixing looked at Baekhyun as he shouted. “Two hundred? How come I didn’t know about this?! Baekhyun, I thought we said we would only be having a simple ceremony?” he turned completely at Baekhyun, towering a little bit with a frown on his face. 

“Yes, but I figured, besides our family and some close friends, you would also like to invite some of your colleagues and some of my friends at the studio.” Baekhyun explained. 

Yixing massaged his temples as he sighed. 

“Baekhyun, at least ask me! What? I'm never gonna know until the billing day? Or until the wedding itself? I had to know by Junmyeon explaining the number of tables!” he shouted, pointing at Junmyeon and signaling him to go away, which the coordinator did instanlty. “So if you were marrying a stupid person he’d never know you were already robbing him blindly?!” He didn’t expect to blow off like that. He was surprised in the middle of being frustrated. 

“Oh my god! What are you so mad about?! How much it’ll cost?! Don’t worry, I'm not gonna suck you till you’re broke! I also have money. I didn’t tell you?! I did! Maybe you didn’t hear or maybe you didn’t listen on purpose!” Baekhyun shouted louder. 

“What?! You know, I always give what you want. You’re the one who goes on top with the two venues, eight tiered cake and a freaking flower crown, like you only wanted to get married to have something to show off.” Yixing said. 

The garden suddenly got quiet. The beautiful rain of flowers went unnoticed with their arguing. Though the spilling tears Baekhyun was trying holding back didn’t go unnoticed by Yixing and suddenly he just wanted to punch himself. 

“That’s how you think of me? That this wedding is just a big hole in your wallet? That it’s just a freak show I enjoy doing? That I'm not getting married to you because I love you?” Baekhyun said, and this time it’s not just guilt tripping. His eyes were red from all the tears he was holding back, but besides that, Yixing knew he was genuinely sad. 

Yixing wanted to blame it to his boss,to that new lawyer, heck even to Junmyeon, but he knew it was only his fault. He wasn’t the one lash out when mad, but he’s the one with no breaks on words when he’s mad. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just having a bad day at work and I kinda took it out on you when I got surprised with the number of guests.” Yixing said.

“Well, I also had a bad day. I lost a student because he slipped and I'm being blamed. I don’t know if I still have a job tomorrow. Then the band backed out so Junmyeon and I had to go everywhere to look for a _decent_ band that isn’t booked to play for the rehearsal dinner. Then we had to climb those trees just to put up the lights the employees forgot to put, just so you could see how beautiful this place is.” Baekhyun’s voice was shaking. “But I didn’t took out my frustrations on you. Instead I greeted you all bubbly and happy because I know you are tired. I wanted to cheer you up, even though...I am also tired.”

“Baek, I’m really sorry. I know I've apologized too much in the span of time we’ve been preparing for this wedding. It’s just that, I wanted you to take the lead. I wanted you to choose whatever you want because I thought that would make you happy, but there are certain things that I couldn’t give you, and I am sorry for that.” He explained, but he also heard it and discovered where he went wrong. 

“I don’t want everything to be what I wanted. I don’t want to take the lead, because this is not my quinceanera, bar mitzvah, or my sweet 16, this is _our_ wedding. All I wanted was for us to do this together, choose together, make decisions _together_ , but no.” Baekhyun said more gently, but every word was heavier for Yixing. He could feel his chest sinking deeper with everything Baekhyun was saying. “I felt left alone, I had to do things alone, or if I'm lucky you were late. I asked for your opinion, all I heard was ‘whatever you want’. Well thank you for that, you thought that made me happy? No, that just made me feel sad and lonely...That made me feel like I was the only one who wanted this.” this time Baekhyun didn’t try holding any tears back.

Yixing was surprised with what he just heard, it made him look at Baekhyun so quick. Guilt was an understatement with what he was feeling. He let Baekhyun down and no amount of apology could make up with that.

He was so stupid for believing he was making Baekhyun happy, but all this time it really was the opposite. 

He wanted to make it all up with Baekhyun but first, he must make Baekhyun know that what he was feeling was not true. Yixing wanted to do this more than anyone, heck even more than Baekhyun. So he must prove it. 

Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s arm to pull him closer. He hugged the smaller for a while. 

“That’s not true. I will always want to marry you. I can no longer wait to marry you. You’re my _once in a lifetime_ and I’m never going to let you get away from me. We know there’s only one way to do that and I’m going to prove it to you right now.” Yixing said before pulling away and hold Baekhyun on both of his cheeks. Yixing stared for a moment at Baekhyun’s face. 

Baekhyun was all red and tear stains were all over his cheeks, yet he still looked so cute and beautiful. Yixing wiped some of Baekhyun’s tears with his thumbs before swearing to himself to never let this man cry ever again. He also pulled Baekhyun to kiss his chubby cheeks and plump lips. 

“I’m sorry...again.” Yixing said before pulling Baekhyun again. 

They walked away from the garden with Yixing pulling Baekhyun on his arms. Yixing started looking around, inside the pavilion where the employees were and where Junmyeon went.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked, his voice still a little weak from crying. 

“I can no longer say sorry. I’ve said that enough. So we’re getting married right now.” Yixing said, looking back at Baekhyun with a grin on his face. 

“What the fuck?!” Baekhyun shouted before abruptly stopping and pulling his arm away from Yixing. “What do you mean right now? So, what? after we argue we’ll just get married like that? Honey, we’re not in vegas!” 

“I know, it’s just that, i’ve done a lot of mistakes after we got engaged. I can no longer apologize.” Yixing said, this time he was the one feeling weak and shy. “What you said really struck me, I don’t want you to feel that way. I’m already the lucky bastard you’re willing to marry and yet I still make you feel like you’re the only one who wanted it. So, please let me prove it to you that I also do. Let me marry you right now.” 

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment — as if thinking everything through — before a small smirk formed on his face. 

“I mean, only if you want to…” Yixing said, getting all shy from Baekhyun’s stare. 

“There you go again.” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay! Okay!” Yixing shouted. He grabbed Baekhyun’s arm again before they start looking around again as a huge grin formed on his face. 

They found Junmyeon at the parking lot, ready to leave. 

“Wait!” they both shouted. 

Junmyeon was confused for a second before walking towards them, a little bit uneasy after all the arguing earlier. 

“We’re getting married right now.” Yixing firmly said. 

“Wh-what?” Junmyeon stuttered. 

“As in, we’re getting married right now, right here.” Baekhyun said, pushing back a giggle. 

“Right now? Right here?” Junmyeon repeated. 

“Yes. and we need your help. We need a pastor, mayor or anything that could marry us right now. And what else do we need?” Yixing said, starting to get worked up. 

“Are you serious?” Junmyeon said, thinking if it was a joke. 

“Yes!” the two of them shouted in unison. 

Junmyeon was quiet for a moment, he blinked a few times before he suddenly started moving. 

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do. We won’t get anyone to marry you two at this time but I’m still ordained from the last on the spot wedding I did-” they both looked at Junmyeon weirdly. “Don’t ask- so I can officiate for you two. In order for it to be a valid wedding, we’ll need a witness and a sign from the city hall that closes at nine in the evening which leaves us with fifteen minutes to get you two married. So let’s go!” Junmyeon spoke so fast, it also got both of them to move fast. 

“Where would we find a witness?” Yixing asked as they start running back towards the garden. 

“The employees!” Baekhyun said, making a turn towards the pavilion. 

They found a boy sitting on the front desk all tired and sleepy. 

“Excuse us, we’ll need you to be a witness on our wedding right now.” 

The boy didn’t even got the chance to protest or ask when he was quickly pulled by Yixing. 

The four of them ran in the middle of the garden that still has the lights open all over. The flowers still falling from the trees. The spring still evident on their skins. The aura still calm and romantic. 

“Okay let’s start.” Junmyeon said as Yixing and Baekhyun positioned in front of him, facing each other. Their witness still groggy and clueless from what’s happening stood behind Junmyeon. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage.” Junmyeon recites. “There’s still more, but we’ll skip that since we only got fifteen minutes. Let’s do the vows.”

Right in the middle of April, with sakura trees lit up by christmas lights, with the beginning of the end of spring, everything was already perfect. A wedding for fifteen minutes on their work suit for Yixing and a skinny jeans and sweater for Baekhyun was already enough for them to get all excited to say their vows. Vows that was not planned but just a feeling they have in the moment. 

Baekhyun went first.

“Hi, you already know that the first time I met you I think you were hot, you still are until now, and maybe that’s why we’re doing this wedding right now. Though as time passed by and the more I spent time with you, I realized you are more than just a mysterious, quiet hottie at a party. You’ve been so patient with me, well except our little banter earlier, you’ve been a gentleman and honestly, I couldn’t ask for more. “ Baekhyun sighed and smiled at Yixing. “You always say you love it when I make you laugh, well, I won’t ever get tired of making you laugh, smile and be a little loud sometimes. And for me, I love it when you do your best to spoil me but often fail miserably, either way you still make me feel like I’m special and I swear I fall in love with you deeper and deeper every time. I promise to only get spoiled by you, tell only to you my stories, cry only to your realizations, dance to my favorite song with you, and to stay with you till the end of the line. Let’s try to build a home the second time around, hopefully the last.”

When Baekhyun finished, even their witness was crying. While Yixing — who only cries when the moon is blue — couldn’t help but push back his tears and kiss Baekhyun on the forehead. Then he went on with his vow. 

“You said you wanted a proposal just like from the movies, so I did, but the train was fast, the ring got sent off to a different table and there was a storm. You might not have a beautiful proposal story after I just blurted it out in the middle of dinner but I know that was already enough for you, and your ‘hell yeah, i’ll marry you’ was more than enough for me. You made me the luckiest man with that answer. Well, I already realized that that night you made me laugh. We might be the couple who proved opposites attract but I like it just how we are. Perfectly balanced.” Yixing smiled at him. “I don’t know about you, but I have tons of things I love about you. Some of them is the way you dance, you smile, you make everybody laugh, and many more and I promise to cherish all of it. 

There are also things I’m excited to do with you, well one of them is being fulfilled right now, I already want to be your husband who you wake up to every morning, your husband who you only dance to every night and your husband who you only tell your stories to everyday. I’m excited to get all domestic with you, to go home to our warm home, to plan a family with you.” Baekhyun also smiled. “I make mistakes and I can’t apologize for each and everyone of that, but always know I love you and I’ll memorize every inch of you so that we could always make things work. I’ll promise only one thing and no more, since things may change and these vows may change, that promise is to do everything with you till the end. I still have a lot to say but we only have fifteen minutes for this wedding and I still got a lifetime anyway to tell you each and everyone of it. I love you.” 

No one spoke for a moment, just the cold wind of spring whistling and pushing down the petals from the trees. 

Who knew that the peak of spring would come early? Who knew Baekhyun and Yixing would be there on the same and exact place at the right time? 

“Oh my god, that was-” Junmyeon teared up. “I’m gonna cry but let’s finish this first. Do you, Yixing, take Baekhyun as your husband?” 

“I do”

“Do you, Baekhyun, take Yixing as your husband?” 

“I do”

“You may now kiss your spouse”

And after a quick detour to the city hall, on april twenty four. It was so sudden, with their ceremony for only fifteen minutes, their wedding song blasting through a phone speaker, their dinner on a pizza hut, and their clothes only appropriate for a shopping mall, they don’t mind, because in the middle of a garden where it rained flowers, where the wind was cold but the lights kept everyone warm, when it was unexpected but felt right, the peak of spring, they finally tied the knot and built a home they’ve been waiting for their whole life.

 

“So...is this already our wedding or are we still doing the one on the thirtieth?” 

Both Baekhyun and Junmyeon glared at Yixing.

—

Chanyeol was smoothing Baekhyun’s suit inside the groom one’s room when a soft knock came on the door. It quickly opened albeit none of them answered.

Baekhyun was surprised when Yixing popped out of the door, all sweaty but still handsome on his suit. 

“Hi, I know I’m not supposed to be here and I'm not supposed to see you till the ceremony but..” Yixing’s voice trailed down and it sounded so shaky. Baekhyun only smiled because he already knew what’s happening. “I’m nervous and I just wanted to see you.” 

Baekhyun patted the chair next to him and Yixing quickly went over there. 

“Uhm...I’m gonna check the flowers...uhm..to see if they’re still there.” Chanyeol excused before running out of the room. Even on his nervous state, Yixing still face palmed with how dumb the guy was. 

“Why are you nervous? It’s not like you’ve never done this before.” Baekhyun joked. 

Yixing looked at Baekhyun and he thought, his husband looked so handsome on his suit. “Well, this time our families are here, our friends are here, what if I messed up?”

Baekhyun patted Yixing’s cheek a little hard. 

“You speak in a court full of people all the time but on a wedding you’re nervous?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrow. “And what if you messed up? It’s not like we aren’t married already.” 

Yixing only stared at him for a couple of seconds before he sighed and stood up. 

“Okay, you’re right. It doesn’t matter, we are already married anyway. We’re just doing this to let the people know we did got married. Right?” Baekhyun nodded, also standing up and fixed Yixing’s tie. “Then why didn’t we just post it on facebook?” 

Baekhyun slapped his arm. 

Yixing flinched and chuckled. “I’m just kidding. Come on, let's go outside and get this already done.” he held out his hand and Baekhyun happily took it.  
Baekhyun smiled. Yixing smiled back and pecked him on the lips before they started walking towards the door. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Yixing abruptly stopped. He opened his suit jacket a little bit and pulled out not one but two _flower crowns_.

Baekhyun gasped before Yixing put one on each of their heads. 

“Okay, let’s get married again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it. I did everything I could just to make this fluffy and funny. Thank you also to the prompter, sorry if this is not what you expect. Good day to all of you!


End file.
